


Safe in My Own Skin

by Switch842



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has a secret he's been keeping from everyone. A secret about the very nature of who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in My Own Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Honestly OK" by Dido.

Kurt stepped out of the shower and dried off his body, running the towel roughly over his hair. He shook out his wings and left them open to finish drying.

Yes, Kurt had wings. An understandable side effect of his being half-angel.

No one knew his secret, though. Well, his dad knew, obviously. But none of his friends did. Not even Blaine or Rachel, the latter of whom he'd been living with for the past six months. But Kurt had a feeling his secret might soon be public with Santana's penchant for barging into rooms without knocking. Even the bathroom.

Once his wings were dry enough, he folded them back into his body, shivering as they settled into his skin, leaving nothing but a faint mark like a tattoo. He finished the rest of his routine quickly before shrugging into his robe and hurrying across to his room. He was running a little late due to Santana hogging the bathroom this morning to get ready for an audition. Adam was coming by to pick him up for an afternoon movie date and he would be here any minute now. Luckily, he'd selected his outfit while waiting for Santana, so all he had to do was get dressed and finish his hair.

He'd just pulled on his pants and was bending over to pick up his socks that had rolled off the bed and onto the floor when he heard someone whistle behind him. He turned around, intending to give Santana a piece of his mind, but yelped instead, quickly crossing his arms over himself. It wasn't Santana; it was Adam.

"Sorry," Adam said. "Santana let me in on her way out and had seemed to suggest you were actually finished getting ready and were just waiting in here instead of out there with her."

"That's okay," Kurt said, a little breathlessly. "I'll, uh, I'll be out in just a minute."

"Yeah, sure," Adam said. "But Kurt? You have nothing to be ashamed of." He turned to leave, throwing Kurt a wink over his shoulder.

Kurt blushed and laughed a little before turning back around to finish getting dressed. The button down shirt and vest were simple enough. A red pocket square in the vest for a pop of color and he was ready to go. Well, a quick stop by the bathroom to finish his hair and then he was ready.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said. "Having Santana around is taking some adjustment."

"It's fine," Adam said. "And again, my apologies for barging in on you like that. I never would have if I had known you were still unclothed."

"Well, no harm, no foul," Kurt said. "Shall we?"

Adam waved him on and Kurt grabbed his coat on their way out.

"I must admit, though," Adam said. "I never took you for the type of guy to have tattoos."

Kurt hesitated in his step and coughed in surprise. He'd hoped Adam hadn't noticed them.

"Sorry," Adam said again. "Should I not have mentioned them?"

"No," Kurt said. "Not, it's fine. They're in memory of my mother, so…"

"That's very sweet," Adam said.

"Thank you," Kurt replied.

It wasn't a total lie. It was his mother that Kurt had inherited his angelness from. His dad had always called her "my angel" and when Kurt turned thirteen he had found out just how serious he was being. He'd woken up one morning not long after his birthday with large, painful protuberances on his shoulder blades. They were so painful that Kurt had actually wanted to go to the doctor, but Burt took one look at them, frowned, and sat Kurt down to explain what was happening. Kurt's mother was an honest to God angel and it seemed Kurt had inherited some of her traits. It had helped explain why Kurt never really got sick and healed so quickly from the usual childhood bumps and scrapes.

They had to be careful, though. People wouldn't understand if they knew what Kurt was. Luckily, the school year was just about over by that point, so Kurt and his dad had all summer to figure things out.

By the time school started back up in the fall, Kurt had full control of his wings and when he allowed them to show or not. It was a strange feeling, having the wings just under the surface of his skin, but he adjusted well enough.

Kurt and Adam continued with their date and no more mention was made of Kurt's wings. Though Kurt was certain he didn't imagine Adam pressing his hands more firmly against Kurt's back as they said good night.

That evening, Kurt tossed and turned in his bed as his mind whirled with thought of what he should do. It had been exhausting hiding such a huge part of himself from Blaine. Maybe it was time to start letting people in on his secret? He really needed to talk to his dad.

* * *

"I don't know, Kurt," Burt said.

Kurt had called as soon as he'd woken up the next morning. It was still early in Lima, but Kurt knew his dad would be up. He just couldn't wait anymore.

"I'm not thirteen anymore," Kurt replied. "And this isn't Lima."

"I know. I just worry, you know? You'll always be my little boy."

"I know," Kurt replied. "But I think this is something I need to do."

"And you think this Adam guy will be okay with it?"

"I think so. I hope so," Kurt said. "And even if he's not and he doesn't want to see me anymore, I don't think he's going to go blabbing about it to everyone. He's a good guy, Dad."

"Alright," Burt said. "If you think he'll be okay with it, I can't really stop you. I'll be here if you need me, though. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said. "Thanks. I love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo."

* * *

So, Kurt had decided to tell Adam, Rachel, and eventually Santana the truth about who he was. He just had to figure out when and how to do it. His first inclination was to go for a grand musical number, but Sarah McLachlan was a little too melancholy for the situation.

A couple weeks later, Kurt and Adam were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Well, they were making out while a movie played in the background. Kurt wasn't even sure what the movie was. Some thriller or horror movie judging by the screaming, at any rate. Kurt was down to just his tank top and jeans while Adam was completely shirtless. Adam was pressed back into the corner of the couch while Kurt straddled his lap. It felt nice; Kurt had missed being this close to someone.

Then, all at once, Adam stroked a firm hand down Kurt's back, making him shiver with want, someone in the movie let out a blood-curdling scream, and Rachel jerked open the loft door with an overly loud clang. It all startled Kurt so much that he lost control and his wings unfurled.

Rachel gasped and dropped her bags. Adam sat up, scurrying to the other end of the couch. Kurt stared at them, horrified at what he'd allowed to happen. He quickly folded his wings back in and ran off to his room, jerking the curtain closed behind him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered as he paced around the room, tears running down his cheeks. He ripped off the tattered remains of his undershirt and threw it in the corner. He knew he'd just messed everything up beyond repair.

He could hear Adam and Rachel talking, but not what they were saying, though it wasn't hard to figure out he was the topic of conversation. He heard the door open and close not long after and knew he had just ruined any chance he might had had with Adam. Cautious footsteps approached his room and he just did not want to deal with Rachel right now.

"Go away, Rachel," he said, once she was close enough.

"Um, it's not Rachel."

"Adam?" Kurt said.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said, sitting on the bed and wiping at his face.

"Hi," Adam said hesitantly, pulling back the curtain to Kurt's room.

"Hi," Kurt said, inviting Adam to sit next to him.

"So, Rachel had about 800 different theories about what just happened, but I figured it would be easiest if you just told me about it. If you want," he added.

Kurt nodded. He was surprised Adam was still here and wanted to hear what he had to say. Kurt owed him the truth, at least.

"I wasn't lying when I said the wings were in memory of my mother," Kurt started. "She was a very special woman. Not just because she was my mother, but because she was an angel."

Kurt paused in his story to look over at Adam. He seemed surprised, but not horrified. It gave Kurt hope that they might be able to work past this.

"So, does that mean you are, too?" Adam asked.

"Sort of," Kurt replied. "The wings came when I was thirteen and I don't ever really get sick, but there were things my mom could do that I can't."

"Oh," Adam said. "Okay then."

"That's it?" Kurt asked. "You're not going to run away screaming?"

"Why would I do that? I mean, yes, it will probably take me some time to really wrap my head around what you've told me, but it's just a part of you I'll come to know in time. It's kind of cool, really."

"You think so?"

"I do. You have _wings_ , Kurt. That sounds pretty damn cool in my book. Can I… Can I see them?" he asked.

"Okay," Kurt said.

He turned his back to Adam, closed his eyes, and concentrated, slowly letting his wings unfurl. They filled most of the small space, almost spreading from wall to wall. They were off-white in color, fading to a dark brown the same color of his hair at the tips. They shimmered slightly in the light and fluttered in the coolness of the room.

"They're beautiful," Adam whispered. "Would you let me touch them?"

Kurt nodded shyly, holding his wings still for Adam. Adam slowly reached out, gently touching a couple feathers with the tips of his fingers. They were softer than they looked, more like goose down than regular bird feathers.

"Can you feel this?" Adam asked as he stroked over one wing.

"Kind of," Kurt answered as he shivered. "I can't feel your hand where it is, but there is a tingling sensation running from my shoulder blades down my back."

"Does it feel good?"

Kurt nodded and bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. It felt _really good_ , actually. Kurt's dick was certainly taking an interest in what was happening.

"Kurt?" Adam asked,

"Keep going," Kurt said.

Adam pushed his hands more firmly into Kurt's wings. Kurt arched his back, pushing against Adam's hands. He moaned loudly as he felt his dick throbbing in his pants.

"More, please," Kurt whispered.

Adam leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck and biting down lightly. Kurt's hand flew up to press against the back of Adam's head, keeping him close. Adam slid closer, pressing his chest to Kurt's back and rocking his hips against Kurt.

"Don't stop," Kurt urged, pushing his ass back against Adam's now rock hard cock.

The room was silent save for their panting breaths and the creaking of Kurt's bed springs. Adam brought one hand around to press against Kurt's stomach. Kurt immediately latched onto it and pushed it lower, pressing it to where his dick was now straining against the zipper of his jeans.

"Kurt," Adam groaned, rocking against him harder, moment from coming.

"So close," Kurt replied, urging Adam on.

Adam came seconds later with Kurt following soon after. They collapsed against each other, the scent of their sex soon filling the room.

Kurt panted harshly as his heart pounded in his chest. Never, in his wildest dreams, did he ever imagine that happening. The best case scenario had still always involved Adam leaving; it had never come close to anything like this. He'd always been so afraid of people finding out about his wings that no one had ever really touched them, either. He never knew they could be so sensitive and pleasurable.

"Thank you," Kurt said, once he'd composed himself.

"No," Adam said. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I promise I'll keep your secret safe."

Kurt smiled and titled his head back to kiss Adam. Their lips met in a gentle yet passionate embrace. Adam moved back and Kurt gently folded his wings back into place. Adam's eyes widened in amazement as he watched them practically melt into Kurt's skin.

"That's so amazing," he said. "You're amazing."

Kurt blushed and smiled at the compliment. One day he would finally get used to hearing words like that. One day.

THE END


End file.
